


Safe Place

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Number prompts [7]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bullies, Chases, Fear, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: prompt #2 for stanlon!





	Safe Place

“Just leave me the fuck alone!” Mike shouts as he tries to lengthen the space between he and Henry Bowers. The Bowers gang can’t seem to leave him alone. It’s like they’ve made it their mission in life to ruin his. Doesn’t seem like much of a life goal to be proud of if you ask him. Ben Hanscom, who’s lived here for less time than he has, thinks they hate him most. But he’s dead wrong not to balance Mike into the equation. 

“It’s not worth running, Hanlon!” Henry calls to him, his voice sounding closer than the last time he’d shouted to sprout expletives in Mike’s direction. Mike runs through town, his legs burning with the effort of the chase. He pants and pants but he keeps on running. The summer heat makes the air thick and had to take into his lungs. 

He’s too far from home for that to be an option for a safe place to stop at. He’d either pass out or throw up before he could get there. He sees Eddie’s place but he also sees Sonia’s janky car in the driveway. The next house that he recognizes is Stanley’s and he can feel himself cry nearly right then and there in some sort of relief. He keeps his sneakers slapping against the pavement until he swerves into the grass. He can only keep up the speed he’s at for so long, especially with the pain in his shin and on his cheekbones from when they’d gotten to him before this chase.

He finally gets to Stan’s and pounds his palms against the door. God, Stan please come to the door quick, he thinks to himself. His heart pounds even harder if that’s even possible at the rate it already was at. The tears run down his face as he glances back to see the gang all dropping their bikes to the grass. He starts to believe he’s really done for this time. Bowers is going to get him and he’s going to meet his dog again in the great heavens above at the age of fifteen.

That thought stays as the door opens and he’s sure he’s seen an angel. Stan yanks him into the house and slams the door behind him them, locking the door up in every way possible just in case Bowers got bold enough to try and get in and get him. He honestly wouldn’t put it past him. Mike’s breaths still come in heaving gasps and wheezes, he finds it embarrassing almost as if he were giving a presentation in some heart patterned boxers and nothing else. Weakness is embarrassing. Stan pulls him in for a firm and comforting hug. 

“Mike, It’s alright, they’re gone, they can’t get you in here,” he murmurs into Mike’s ear, rubbing MIke’s back with his fingers all splayed out to make his hand feel bigger. He gives Mike another squeeze before pulling away just enough to look Mike in the eyes and wipe some tears from his face. “I’m so sorry they do this to you,” he says in a small voice. “C’mon, there’s brownies in the kitchen, what do you say we pig out and watch a movie and hopefully forget about all this?” he asks with a hopeful smile, and Mike can only hug him tighter.


End file.
